Happily Never After
by PeaceFairy
Summary: When Chiaki said he would wait for Makoto he just said the biggest lie ever. There is a girl called Asami waiting for Chiaki, when Chiaki needs to leap through time again, he must bring Asami. What happens once Asami and Makoto meet?
1. A new Adventure

The girl who leapt through time 02:26

It was a sunny afternoon, but clouds where rolling in. He ran to a big building right as rain was starting to drip from the sky. He pushed his orange hair from his face. Sighing, he slowed his pace to a walk, he stopped by stores and said hi to all the managers. They were all friends here. He then went up to a big building.

He came to the door. _Finally back,_ Chiaki thought, _I can't believe I had to lie like that just to make the future turn out better._ Chiaki walked through steep, round, bronze doors. Everything was bronze nowadays since Makoto changed. Chiaki opened the doors going down a hall filled with pictures from a long time ago. He turned right, and faced a big painting of a lion running from a rabbit. Chiaki shook his head; _they need a new picture now_ he thought. He slowly opened the door; this was it, the final meeting. He let himself known by letting the door slam behind him.

"CHIAKI!" A girl cried running up to hug him.

"Hi Asami," Chiaki replied, "How was it when I was away?"

"Awful, it is so confusing how it only changed a little bit so remember having to send you back, but you changed everyone else." Asami said, "I also missed you too much." Luckily for Chiaki, he couldn't wait for Makoto, and could date someone else. Asami turned around, her long; dark brown locks getting tangled in her face, forgetting that they had to be good for the council.

"Chiaki," an old man said while rubbing his beard, "You have fixed this time period and helped the world a whole lot." Chiaki only nodded. He couldn't find anything to say. He knew what was coming next though. "I only have one more quest for you, it involves Asami, which is why I brought her here too."

At this point Asami sat up her hazel eyes brightening up; she liked how this was going "Really! I get to go too?" She asked excitedly. She smiled at Chiaki, but for some reason he didn't.

"Asami!" the old man sternly said, "stop acting like this, it is a serious matter." Asami looked away, hiding her smile, almost laughing out loud like she usually does. "Well, Chiaki, you and Asami shall go back to when Makoto is twenty two, and show her Asami, she will then help the world again. You must do only this, then come back."

"How would she react? We aren't twenty ourselves yet." Asami asked.

"Asami, we have to go foreword and tell ourselves this, then they go backwards in time." Chiaki told Asami.

"Okay." Asami replied.

The old man made a gesture with his hands and Asami and Chiaki left. They stepped up to a weird, old round metal plate and stepped onto it. They went 3 years ahead, and saw what was going on. They didn't believe it, but they had to find Chiaki and Asami as 20-year-olds. They now had another mission, nearly impossible.


	2. What happened here?

17:55

They looked around, billions of people in the air on hover cars, thousands in cars, and hundreds walking. "Oh cheese," said Asami, Chiaki looked at her with confusion, "What? I always have said that!"

Chiaki knew that, but he forgot all about it. "I guess I was just gone so long, I forgot that."

"But, we're best tomodachi forever, best friends forever. You can't forget that!"

"But I was gone for nearly a year!"

"Well, maybe if you can't remember me, you should've just stayed with Makoto." Asami cried. She ran towards a busy street, well, a street, they are all busy.

Chiaki ran after her. "Asami! Come back here, we have a mission!" He knew that she was slower, but she was more agile. "I have to think strategic here." He muttered, and then realized he can't because he didn't know where anything is. He spotted Asami's brown hair being tide back in a ponytail, and she put on a bright red hat.

Asami grabbed a cloak, "Thank you," she said, "How much is it?" The man, who gave her the hat and cloak, said it was free. Asami bowed and turned around and saw Chiaki coming after her. She started running. She passed by a big building that looked kind of like a hospital, and saw screaming people of all ages. Asami kept running, her breath hard now, she hasn't been running long, but she usually doesn't run. She stopped by a big red pine tree. She sat down in its shade. She didn't realize it at the time, but she was crying. She hadn't cried ever, in her whole life. She never knew what sad was. This feeling was terrible, like she couldn't breath; her heart was breaking out of her chest. _I might not be needed; I could just stay here, right? No one would be able to find me._ She thought, and then she started walking around.

Someone took Asami's arm, she was still crying, but her reflexes attacked the person. "Hold it Asami!" Chiaki said, nearly getting punched in the eye. Asami turned around, still crying. Chiaki looked off in the distance.

"I must look awful, you can't even look at me. I'm sorry, but," Asami was cut off.

"I know, but it isn't that," Chiaki pointed to a sign, "That is behind you and it has weird writing on it." Asami turned around. Asami then walked over to it.

"Look! It is a hover screen, you can have it translate it if you want." Asami said staring at the screen in wonder, "If this is in the wrong language, press the left button at the top of the screen then press your language you want." Asami said reading the screen, which was translated on every page.

Asami pressed the button, and chose their language. "Look!" Chiaki exclaimed, "This is an address book! How will we find our names now?"

Asami looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "I don't know, maybe we should look for our name!" Chiaki just blushed. "Okay, my last name is Arai, and yours is Mamiya. Mine comes first so let's look for my name."

Chiaki nodded, _what happens if she married someone? We wouldn't know where to look!_


	3. How Many People are there?

First off, I would like to say, I am sorry for not uploading this, I haven't had time to update, and I had seriously bad writers block! I am really sorry, but I will try to put up more chapters! Also, this is going to be a short chapter. Anyway, let's go back to the story!

They looked up Arai, "Oh great," Asami said, "There are twenty pages! They also seem to be in a random order, no logical sense what so ever!" Asami shook her head; she started to read all the names.

"Asami, let's split the page in half, I read the left half, and you read the right half." Asami nodded, and kept reading.

After a while, they couldn't find her name, "Chiaki, let's go to your name now." They went to the Mamiya section; there was only one name. Chiaki and Asami stared with disbelief; there was a wanted sign! Anyone with the last name Mamiya was wanted, but only one person couldn't be found, Chiaki.

"Oh even better! They don't know where I live, now we can't find myself!"

An old lady came up, she was wearing all gray, "excuse me, but do you need to find Chiaki? I know where he is." She led them away from all the streets and people.


End file.
